Jegan
Summary Jegan was an outsider among his kind for most of his life, because of his introverted personality. He became obsessed with Julia and was extremely jealous of Let Dahaka, who is Julia's lover. To spite those who shunned him and to steal Julia from Let, Jegan destroyed his village and killed the dragon race. Jegan joined the Oracion Seis and now fights for Demon Card. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Jegan Origin: RAVE Classification: Dragon Fighter Gender: Male Age: 26 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Plant Manipulation, Power Absorption Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to fight and outmatch Let Dahaka) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of Meters with Plant Manipulation Standard Equipment: Zweihander broadsword, Yggdrasil Intelligence: Very Skilled martial artist who has trained since he was young. Weaknesses: He struggles to absorb attacks stronger than himself Notable Attacks/Techniques Dragon Tamer: Jegan has the ability to control dragons and has managed to effortless control an entire legion of them. How he attained this power is never stated but it probably has something to do with him being a member of the dragon race. Yggdrasil: The "tree" Six Star Dark Bring possessed by Jegan, it has several abilities: *'Power Absorption:' This enables Jegan to absorb all energy and damage inflicted upon him. This ability is not without its limits, as Sieghart's more powerful spells and Let's Dragon God-enhanced might have been known to overcome it. *'Albero Blade:' Large trees sprout from the ground and attack the opponent with their branches at high-speeds. *'Seed Vulcan:' Small plants sprout from the ground and fire seeds at rapid-fire. If a seed hits an opponent, it will implant itself within them and steadily grow, feeding on their power until they are entirely consumed, at which point they become trees themselves. Seijin: A member of the Dragon Race is originally in human form until the age of 20, when they transform into a han'ryu, or human/dragon hybrids. At age 21, they must perform a ritual within one of their village's holy shrines to expel the dark dragon spirit within them, after which they are transformed into a seijin, an adult human reborn with incredible power (however, they're still technically of the Dragon Race, and not completely "human", per se). Should one fail the ritual, he would instead become a full dragon, devoid of a mind of its own. A ritual performed outside of the Demon World and a holy shrine, and beyond the required age, is almost guaranteed to fail. A seijin possesses power greater than that of a young Dragon Race, a han'ryu, or a full dragon. Mystic Dragon Dream: The Dragon Race are skilled at several fighting and mystical arts; this is their technique for hypnosis and illusions. Fighting powers: Jegan was arguably the Dragon Race's finest warrior, greater than even Let (who referred to the former as "the rival I couldn't surpass"). While he made extensive use of his black zweihander broadsword (his primary weapon) and Yggdrasil in his battles with Let in the present, he has been shown to be capable of beating Let without either weapon, as was shown in their battles in the Demon World, or even in the fight in Symphonia. Let is still probably more proficient in unarmed combat than Jegan, due to their preferred fighting styles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:RAVE Category:Illusionists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8